


That Burning Sensation

by GalaxyDonut



Series: Take a Bite Out of Me [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood?, Explicit Language, Just a shit ton of cussing, M/M, NSFW, No Sex, Not necessarily full on gay just hinting that Arin just probably realized he's probably gay for Dan, ShipGrumps, Vampire AU, and a smidge of gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyDonut/pseuds/GalaxyDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Dan is a vampire.</p><p>Dan's hungry and Arin's willing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Burning Sensation

 

Arin gripped the controller tight, he felt the rage starting to boil within. “God dammit dude! Why does this part have to be so god damn difficult? I can’t believe I’ve died like three times already.” Arin groaned, he paused the game for a moment, contemplating wither or not to “Next Time on Game Grumps!” this, or try again.

“Dude, this is the final boss! He stole your girlfriends heart, you gotta kick his ass! Try one more time, big cat.” Dan exclaimed. He sat there gently patting Arin’s back, hoping it would cheer him up. They were playing Brütal Legend on the PS3 and this final showdown was really kicking Arin’s ass. “This Doviculus guy is really tough dude, maybe you should lower the difficulty, the lovelies and I won’t judge you.” Dan smiled at Arin, although he knew for a fact that Arin wouldn’t because he is one stubborn son of a bitch.

“Nah man, I got it. This time I’m gonna beat him, I feel it in my gut.” Arin sighed, he felt that maybe this time that he had a fighting chance against the evil Doviculus, but felt that he may have jinxed himself. He sent out some Head Bangers, some Razor Girls, some Metal Beasts, a few Fire Barons, and some Roadies to go free up some fan geysers and kick some major asses. Arin was almost too concentrated to make wise cracks at the moment. While taking down one of Doviculus’s merch towers, he almost died a couple of times just trying to take down some of Doviculu’s men. “Shit, these Warfather dudes are weak, but really fucking annoying.” He said as he chopped the Warfather in half; Arin smiled a little.

Dan leaned back against the new Grump couch, watching as Arin summoned The Deuce to drive up the first opening path which led to Doviculus’s lair. He then turned to Arin, who was all too involved with the game. His eyes roamed to Arin’s hair, which was in a ponytail to keep his messy hair out of his face. His eyes eventually came to his neck, Dan could hear Arin’s heart pounding in his eardrums, he could see the vein on his jugular pulsate off and on and it drove Danny crazy. _Noooo.. I just fed on Friday man, I shouldn’t be feeling this fucking thirsty right now._ He thought to himself. Ever since his recent turning, becoming a vampire wasn’t all Dan thought it would be; yes, it had its pros like immortality, super speed, stuff like that, but he was dealing with a major con. Every time Dan fed on someone, it’s become more of an addiction type situation, he’d get hungry more often. It just felt so good, the blood running down his throat, it’s metallic flavor soothing that aching pain in the back of his throat. He always found willing participants to feed from, usually some lovely fans who were far too eager to please him, or some people who were just way too into this whole vampire scene. It’d had been four days since he last fed, and usually it takes him a week to get hungry again, but it’s getting worse. It took every fiber of his being to keep from just grabbing Arin and sinking his fangs into him, but he couldn’t help but to let out a little whine.

Arin heard this whine and turned to look at Dan, he looked a lot paler than he usually does. Although this shouldn’t scare him too much, since pale skin was a normal thing with vamps, but he couldn’t help but be worried about his best friend. “Hey man, you okay?” He asked, worried, he paused the game to take a better look at Dan. He looked him straight in the eyes, and a shiver went down his spine. Dan’s eyes were dark, black almost. Dan’s icy cold stare did nothing for Arin’s nerves, and he looked away, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Well... Next time on Game Grumps, We’ll finally kick this dude’s ass and get back our girlfriend... probably.” Arin chuckled nervously then stopped the recording. “Dude you look fuckin’ scary dude, you gotta tell me what’s wrong.”

Dan stares at him blankly, his voice a little rough, “Ar, I’m fucking hungry dude. This burning feeling in the back of my throat is killing me, and I feel like I’m going out of my god damn mind.” He whined. Arin frown at him, he didn’t like seeing Dan in pain, it almost physically hurt him to see Dan this fucked up. Dan breathed in for a moment, but then he realized that was a huge mistake. He caught a whiff of that tangy metallic smell again.. _Arin.. T-that’s his blood.. Holy shit it smells so fucking good._ He whined again, even louder than earlier. Dan looked him straight in the eyes and started inching towards the younger man, “Dude,” Dan whispered, “you smell so fucking great right now.” Then a noise arose from him, almost like a growl. Arin felt his cheeks grew hot and his eyes grew wide, Dan has definitely never growled at him before.

Arin begun to inch back, “Dan, stop it, you’re scaring me dude. You’re acting super fucking weird.” Dan could hear the fear in Arin’s voice; a voice in his head told him to keep going, but he had more self-control than that at least. He sat back, realizing what he just put his best friend through.

“Dude, I’m sorry, you just smell really fucking good. Didn’t mean to scare you like that, something just took over me, you know?” Dan sighed, hoping if he went about this a more relaxed way, maybe Arin would calm down.

Arin chuckled nervously, “Nah dude, I understand, just don’t scare me like that. I thought you were gonna rip my throat out there for a minute.”

“If I didn’t come to my senses when I did, I might have...” Dan said grimly. There was an awkward silence for a moment...

“Arin, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure dude, what’s up?”

Dan bit his lip, “Could I…Bite you? If not I understand, I was just wondering.” He ran a hand through his hair, he had a feeling Arin would say no, but hey, might as well try.

Arin’s heart began to race, and a lump formed in his throat. “Um, I- I don’t- “Arin stuttered, but he looked at Dan and saw the pain in his eyes-the hunger that was begging to be relieved. He let out a sigh, “Well fuck it, why the hell not? Just promise not to make it too weird okay?”

Dan chuckled, “Thanks man, I really appreciate it.” He started inching towards Arin, he could hear Arin’s heart pound even harder.  He pressed one of his hands on nape of Arin’s neck, the other on the arm of the couch. He pressed his lips to Arin’s neck, and he could feel him shiver; he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Arin’s jugular.

Arin let out a little shriek, “Ow! Dude that fucking hurt!” He sat there for a bit, unsure of what to do with himself. He listened to the little noises Dan was making and smiled to himself, happy to help his best friend, although the idea still terrified him. Although life hasn’t changed much since Dan became a vampire, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

* * *

 

_“Dude! Look at this shit!” Dan squealed, as slowly started lifting off the ground and began levitating. Arin’s eyes grew wide; he was practically speechless. He had been worried about Dan for a few days, not showing up for recording, not answering his texts, worried that something might have happened to him; but he never figured out that it was going to be like this. “Oh my fuckin- dude this is fucking awesome!” Dan had a huge case of the giggle fits, and then started floating towards Arin._

_“Daniel Avidan get your butt down this instant!” Arin said laughing nervously. He knew it was his best friend, but he was scared nonetheless. He started backing up as Dan came towards him. “What the fuck are you doing?”_

_Dan stopped and cocked his head, he didn’t mean to scare him. “Arin, I just wanna pick you up. I thought maybe you’d like to feel what it was like to fly. If not though that’s fine, I’m not really used to this either.” Dan ran his fingers through his hair and smiled his killer smile; with the new addition of a sharp pair of fangs._

_Arin felt a pang in his chest, why did his best friend have to look so damn cute? “Dude I’m sorry, I just- you know, fuck it! Okay”, he stuck his arms out so Dan could grab onto him “Let’s do this!” He let out a nervous laugh. He also couldn’t stop think about how weird it would look, Danny holding him up in the air, especially looking at the differences in their body types._

_“Man I can’t just grab you by your arms, you might slip or somethin’.” Danny smiled, then he gently wrapped his arms around him. Once he got a good grip on Arin, he started to lift Arin off the ground. He felt Arin move around a little, he could definitely tell he was nervous. He tightened his grip on Arin, “It’s ok big cat, I got you.” He looked at Arin and gave him his most sincere smile. Arin felt that pang in his chest again. “Hey, I wouldn’t suggest lookin’ down right now dude.” Dan said with a laugh._

_Arin cocked an eyebrow and looked down, they were at least two stories off the ground. “Holy shit!” Arin shrieked, and tighten his arms around Danny’s neck. He heard Danny snicker, and glared at him. Danny snickered again, then rested his forehead against Arin’s. Arin’s face reddened slightly, not used to being this close to Danny. “Asshole.” Arin said flatly, but then he smiled. He looked back down again, really taking in the scenery._

_“This is actually pretty cool.”_

_“I know right?!”_

* * *

 

A growl broke Arin out of his trance, and he turned his head slightly to try and get a look at Dan. “Dude, you okay?” Arin asked, scared for both Dan, and for himself. Suddenly, Arin felt himself being forced down onto the grump couch, and he realized that Danny was on top of him; a twinge of fear struck through him. “Dan what the f-“ but he was cut off by Dan biting down harder. “Shit! Dude, fucking ow!” he exclaimed, struggling to get out of Dan’s grip.

Dan didn’t let up for a second, his mouth still on Arin’s neck. Arin’s struggle only excited him more, the adrenaline flowing in his veins only made his blood taste better. Danny snaked a hand into Arin’s hair and grabbed a fistful and yanked his head back to get better access to Arin’s neck. Arin cried out. Dan ran his tongue over the marks he made, and continued to lap up Arin’s blood. Danny let out a moan, the blood enveloped him in a state of euphoric ecstasy. He wrapped his arms around Arin’s body, needing him to be as close to him as possible. He felt Arin grip onto his shoulders and arch his back; Arin whined as Dan sucked on the wound. Arin wrapped one of his legs around Dan’s waist, and without a second thought, Dan grinded his hips against Arin.

Arin let out an obscene moan, and his pants grew tighter; he moved one of his hands to Danny’s hair and scraped his nails against his scalp, and Danny grinded his hips again. Arin’s eyes shot open and he blushed. _Wait a minute.. Why am I getting turned on by this? A-and why doesn’t Dan care? WHY THE HELL DID HE GRIND ON ME?!_ Arin thought to himself, and his heart started beating faster. He put his hands against Dan’s chest, pushing with all his might, but it was no match for Dan’s strength. One of Dan’s legs made its way between Arin’s and brushed against his crotch; Arin let out a yelp and his face grew a few shades redder. “Dan..” Arin groaned, hoping that this time Dan might hear him, “Dan.. Please… Stop, it really hurts dude, and I’m starting to feel kinda lightheaded.” He laid there for a moment waiting for Dan to move, but he didn’t. Arin had enough; he grabbed Dan by the arms and put his legs between him and Dan and practically threw him off. Dan fell backwards onto the other side of the couch, the back of his head smacked against the couch’s arm; he murmured a curse word to himself.

“What the fuck man? I asked you to stop.”

“Wha-“ Dan said in a daze, he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked up at Arin all hazy-eyed “Dude.. What happened? I was kinda out of it.” His eyes grew wide, Arin had his hand on his neck, he could see some blood trickle down past Arin’s hand. “Shit dude,” he sorrowfully, his hands were shaking, “I-I didn’t mean to! I just- when I feed, I get in this mindset, and you taste so good and I just couldn’t stop.” His voice hitched, he didn’t mean to hurt him, he just couldn’t control himself.

They sat there in silence. Arin’s blood trickled a little from Dan’s lips. Arin blushed slightly when Dan licked his lips. “Okay man, I understand that you couldn’t control yourself, but just be careful with me.” He chuckled. Dan nodded and rub the blood off his mouth. “Also,” Arin added, “Why did you - uh.. “he scratched the back of his head “Grind on me?”

Dan chuckled seductively, which caught Arin off guard; “Sorry, I kinda thought you sounded hot, and when you wrapped your leg around me I got a little crazy.” He smiled cutely, and Arin felt that pang in his chest again, this time hitting even harder.

“Asshole.”

“You know you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3 and Grump fandom!
> 
> This is the first fan fiction that I have fully written since I was 14 so don't judge too harshly please. Please give me tips because I'd like to get better. This fic was proof-read by my best friend, who's confident in his writing. Also I am new to this website so sorry if I messed something up with tags and whatnot, I'll figure it out. Also this is my first Male/Male fan fiction and ALSO first Game Grump fan fiction so yeah.


End file.
